


Remember

by AceDragonElf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDragonElf/pseuds/AceDragonElf
Summary: Just an old, quick one-shot of a Christmas scene based on a behind-the-scenes image
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Remember

The Doctor sat down at the table next to Rose. She looked over at him and smiled as he adjusted his new tie and shirt collar. He smiled back, happy to have the chance to spend Christmas dinner with her. Even if Jackie and Mickey were there, too.

“Wait,“ Rose said as Mickey picked up the serving spoon to fill his plate. Let’s get a photograph.” She went to the other room to find her mum’s camera.

“Smile!” The three of them smiled as the camera flashed.

The Doctor stood up. “Now, let me take one.” Rose held out the camera and sat back down. She leaned into the table and held up her thumb as the Doctor held down the button. The flash went off, and he sat back down again.

“No, wait,” Jackie said. We need one of _all_ of us.“

"But mum, does your camera do that?”

“I don’t know!” Jackie said. “But the Doctor can use his…thing” She mimed using his screwdriver.

The Doctor reached into his coat and took out the sonic screwdriver. He set the camera on the counter behind where he was sitting and then positioned his chair so that all four of them were facing the camera. Then he sat down and pointed his sonic at the camera.

“I’ll make sure that you get copies of the pictures so that you won’t forget this, Doctor,” Jackie assured him.

The Doctor's smile slowly fell. “I won’t forget,” he said quietly. “I’ll never forget.”


End file.
